1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head ache relievers and more particularly pertains to a new migraine relief pressure cap for abating the pain associated with migraine headaches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head ache relievers is known in the prior art. More specifically, head ache relievers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art head ache relievers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,193; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,104; U.S. Pat. Des. 347,897; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,456; U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,892; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,758.
In these respects, the migraine relief pressure cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating the pain associated with migraine headaches.